Relato de una fugaz partida
by Shuichi Usagi
Summary: Todo el mundo se pregunta como a veces somos capaces de abandonar a nuestros seres queridos... pero si esto ocurre de pronto , sin tener otra opción?


Relato de una fugaz partida.

Puedo contarte algo, pero por favor que este sea nuestro secreto, ¿sí?

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo así, solo tengo algo claro, mi amor hacia aquella persona no ha disminuido ni un solo poco, te preguntaras el ¿Por qué de aquello?

Hmm…pues como quieres que te lo explique, simplemente eso me pasa.

Desde el día que nos conocimos aquel sentimiento que creció rápidamente, nunca se extendió, incluso hasta ahora, que como vez me encuentro sin él.

Es triste admitirlo, pero que mas puedo hacer, fui yo quien desapareció de su lado, solo por un grave e irreparable error, que por mas intente de batallar por volver a su lado no pude.

Pero ya lo eh superado al final de cuentas, a pesar de que no sepa que yo día tras día estoy escondido viéndole, yo sigo amándole y el a mí.

Debo decirte que me encantaría nuevamente estar frente a él, sonreír, pelear o simplemente besarnos…pero, siempre hay un pero…

Tengo que confesarte que día a día sufro enormemente pero a la vez mi corazón se apacigua y late tranquilamente solo sabiendo que él se encuentra bien.

Me encanta ver como su mal genio no cambia ni un poco con el paso del tiempo que corre rápidamente, 3 años es mucho y aun así mi recuerdo perdura en su mente…y sigue esperándome y amándome.

¿Eh? ¿El por qué simplemente no regreso a su lado? Buena pregunta, pero me aterra saber si me reconocería así como aparezca frente a él, sabes que eh cambiado…no…no te disculpes lo sé muy bien, el tiempo sigue su rumbo y todo cambia incluso nosotros.

Pero déjame seguir…sabes, me eh dado cuenta de algo, el hecho de estar a escondidas persiguiéndole y protegiéndole en silencio es divertido, aunque creo que una vez me noto, esa vez me aterro, pues si me había descubierto, todos estos años de "tranquilidad" desaparecerían para ambos, pero debo agradecer que no fue así.

Aunque sabes mi personalidad no ha cambiado y sigo siendo el rebelde hiperactivo de siempre, incluso aquí me llaman así, es gracioso verdad…

Este es mi mayor secreto y solo te lo confieso a ti porque te considero mi fiel amigo, confió en tu silencio…Sabes un día fui a su hogar, desde hace tiempo no me atrevía a hacerlo, me fue muy fácil ingresar al fin de cuentas también había sido mi hogar y la conocía al revés y al derecho.

Descubrí que aún conservaba mis pertenecías, eso me dolió un poco pero que mas podía hacer… mis pertenencias las había dejado tras mi fugas partida…me senté en aquella cama, la cual había sido nuestro lecho de entrega total de amor…disfrute del perfume que se podía apreciar aun en la habitación, su perfume que no logro olvidar y que esta tan profundamente impregnado en mis sentidos…Pero también di señales de mi… ¿abre hecho lo correcto? Pues no lo sé, pero para mí significo un alivio de mi alma.

¿Sabes que hice? Pues simplemente le escribí una carta de despedida, aquella que no alcance a dejarle aquel día ¿Qué decía? Pues eso te lo diré al final de mi relato, el cual está muy próximo.

Ah, en aquella carta creo haber expresado toda mi amargura y deseo hacia él, el deseo de que el siguiera con su vida.

Le había abandonado para siempre y debía ser realista, debía superarlo y seguir su perfecta vida y me alegro mucho el darme cuenta de que así lo hizo.

¿Quieres conocerle…y saber cómo fue que nos separamos? Realmente eres alguien a quien no se le puede ocultar los verdaderos acontecimientos, ¿verdad? Pues bien te mostrare al único y gran amor de mi vida, a quien nunca olvidare a pesar de nuestra separación.

Bien acompáñame y por el camino te describiré como fue nuestra trágica separación.

Mientras caminamos por entre todas estas personas, que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de vernos, me pregunto qué es lo que piensan mientras caminan…yo ese día, como cualquiera iba cantando, pues iba escuchando música a gran volumen, a mi lado iba el tan silencioso como de costumbre, caminábamos como si ambos fuéramos a parte, pero yo era feliz con su silenciosa compañía que de un momento a otro nos fue violentamente arruinada.

No te preocupes no me molesta recordarlo asique déjame continuar…

Ni uno de los dos nos percatamos de aquel auto que para nuestra desgracia venia sin frenos…pero solo unos segundos antes de que todo se nublara lo vi venir y mi cuerpo reacciono solo a empujar bruscamente a Yuki hacia un lado y yo… recibí el impacto.

Lo único que lamento de ese día es que por un largo tiempo él se culpo por mi fugaz partida, pero el rápidamente lo comprendió y mas así con mi carta.

Mira, llegamos, el es mi eterno amor, aquel que no deja de teclear en su notebook ¿es bello verdad? Jajaj…ahora lo conoces y sabes porque no puedo dejar de bajar a verle.

Su sola presencia y la mía para el…nos reconforta, el sabe que yo siempre estoy a su lado, pues bien esa es mi triste historia de nuestra separación…ahora lo que te he prometido…toma esta es la copia de la carta que yo me guarde…más que una carta donde expresara palabras sencillas, ahora que lo noto resulto ser mi ultima canción dedicada únicamente hacia el…la cual titule "Desde mi cielo"

Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón  
te quiero decir adiós  
porque ha llegado la hora  
de que vayas por el camino ya sin mí,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir  
no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidaré desde aquí…

…vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
y muero otra vez si lloráis  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz

No llores cielo  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
nunca me olvides  
me tengo que marchar…

_**Mi alma se tranquiliza al saber que eh contado mi corta pero feliz vida a alguien como tu mi querido confidente…espero no te haya aburrido con tanto bla bla…pero deseaba que alguien me escuchara.**_

Pues ya es hora de que tú vuelvas a tu lugar y yo me quede junto a mi amado…

Aunque, te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayas querido escuchar mi historia, no me cansare de agradecerte.

Fin.

N/A: Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este oneshot que apareció en mi mente la noche anterior a su publicación y cuando la tuve lista, no quise esperar más y lo publique.  
Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews...^^


End file.
